User blog:Scottick/The Unavenged Tales - Chapter 8
Chapter 8 - Cloning Blues Remember, people: they're just clones. I would never treat your actual characters like this, even though only 2 of you would still be around to care. <- Chapter 7 Chapter 9 -> (Scottick has fallen from losing his sight, with Stiris only being able to heal him partially.) Scottick: Man, that medallion must've cut deep through my eyes! I still can't see! Maxstick: And just who do you think you are blinding my friend?! (Points at ???) ???: Dr. Puppetts. Or as I prefer to be called... (Clones of The Real Sthomas - TRS-578, Fanny - FAN-819, BinaryERRORStick - BIN-101, and Rewind - REW-158 appear behind Dr. Puppetts) Puppetts: Master of Puppetts. Garyn: FIRST ONE TO FIRE WINS! (Fires his Gradius Rifle at Puppetts) (Puppetts snaps his fingers, FAN-819 creates a telekinetic shield blocking off Garyn's attack. TRS-578 proceeds to uppercut Garyn and unleash a 160 combo on him, severely injuring Garyn.) Garyn: (Weakly) H-h-how am I still ali-ive... Stiris: G-Garyn! (Starts to heal Garyn) Puppetts: I don't think so. Look into my medallion... (Holds out a shiny, swinging medallion, compelling Stiris to stare into it and causing her to go blank) Jostick: This man uses hypnotism! Everyone keep your eyes shut! Scottick: I don't think that's gonna be a problem for me. (Everyone but Garyn and Scottick closes their eyes.) Garyn: Come on, guys! I still got this! (Gets up, only to be uppercutted by BIN-101 with a morphed giant fist) (Garyn uses his jetpack to rebalance himself in mid-air, while REW-158 jumps behind Garyn.) Garyn: Okay, so these guys are tough! Maybe if I take on the last one... (Turns around and fires at REW-158) (However, REW-158's wounds start to reverse, as does his body to the point where he jumped at Garyn!) REW-158: I'm called Rewind for a reason. Garyn: ...aw fiddlesticks. (REW-158 punches Garyn down next to Puppetts.) Puppetts: Good work, minions! Look into my medallion... (Waves another medallion in front of Garyn's face) Garyn: (Recovering from the punch) I thought I was supposed to see stars, not planets- (The hypnotism kicks in) I WILL OBEY, MASTER MALIK. Puppetts: What? Garyn: PUPPETTS. WHATEVER YOUR NAME WAS. BIN-101: Sir, it looks like they all ran away. Puppetts: Hm hm hm...try as they might, but they face a hunter in a nest of rabbits! Come with me, we're going hunting. (Puppetts, BIN-101, REW-158, TRS-578, Stiris, and Garyn follow Puppetts as they look for the rest of Team Revenge.) (FAN-819 stays where she is, as she's detecting that something's off...) Stick Alex: Alright, if Ah aim this shot juuuuust right, Ah should git rid'f onna them! (Alex fires a shot directly at FAN-819's head, only for it to bounce off!) Stick Alex: What the?! Scottick: Guys, are you winning? What's with the silence? FAN-819: (Deactivates the shield surrounding her) I knew someone was still here. Stick Alex: (Hides behind the corner) Please just notice Scottick, please just notice Scottick, please just notice Scottick... (FAN-819 picks up Scottick using her telekinesis.) Scottick: Wait, what's going on? Am I dying? Am I descending to Heaven? FAN-819: (Approaches the corner and faces Stick Alex) Azarath Metrion... Stick Alex: ...ah fiddlesticks. FAN-819: ZINTHOS! (Tosses Scottick at Stick Alex, knocking them both down!) Scottick: OW! I am not a weapon! NOT A WEAPON! Puppetts: (Arrives from the other end of the hall) I knew I was forgetting someone...look into my medallion. Stick Alex: The wha-OOH, shiny! (Gets hypnotized) Puppetts: Well, time's a-wasting! The rest should be just as easy... (As Puppetts and his group leaves, FAN-819 follows after them, and Scottick starts to...) Scottick: SCREE! SCREE! FAN-819: What are you doing? Scottick: I'm practicing echolocation. I don't think it's working. Maybe if I tried higher pitches... FAN-819: ... (Leaves) Scottick: Wait, where are you going? Who was I even talking to? (Scottick is suddenly carried away by shadows) (Meanwhile, where The Stwins are hiding...) Strick: ...and if you think about it, his hypnotism works when someone stares at the medallion! We just need a mirror to make him look back at his own medallion! Stlou: Strick, that's perfect! Why didn't I think of that? (Strick finds a mirror shard and hides by a corner, waiting for Puppetts to approach them.) Stlou: Okay, on 3, we close our eyes and hold the mirror in front of him! (Puppetts gets closer to the corner) Stlou: One...two... (Puppetts turns the corner and pulls out a medallion) Stlou: NOW! (The Stwins shut their eyes while holding the mirror) (Puppetts just stands there with the medallion still in his hands.) Strick: Is it working? Stlou: Maybe, but just keep your eyes shut for a little longer, just to be safe! (Suddenly, TRS-578 unleashes an energy blast on The Stwins, as Puppetts moves back. BIN-101 morphs back from being Puppetts as the real Puppetts arrives.) Puppetts: I'll give you this, using my own hypnotism on me would really be the perfect Achilles's Heel. Now look into my medallion... (The Stwins shield each others' eyes.) Puppetts: Hm...persistent, are we? (Snaps his fingers) (TRS-578 forces The Stwins on their legs as BIN-101 forces their eyes open.) Stlou: Touche, Puppetts. (The Stwins are hypnotized) Puppetts: (Evil laughter) That only leaves three left... (Notices some moving shadows carrying Scottick) And it looks like Stwarm's taking care of one of them... (Meanwhile, where Maxstick and Jostick are hiding...) Jostick: It's a good thing he can't affect Stands with hypnotism. I can still see what's going on. (The Prodigy is scouting the area) Maxstick: Dude, no one can do a thing to your Stand! Jostick: Yeah, a good hit should knock him down. (REW-158 punches Max from behind) Maxstick: Why you! (Punches REW-158, but misses due to his rewinding ability) Come back here! (Chases after REW-158) Jostick: Wait, Max! It's a-'' ''(FAN-819 traps Jostick in a telekinetic barrier.) Jostick: ...trap. Admiral Ackbar: You rang? Jostick: Shut up! (Maxstick keeps chasing REW-158 until he runs into a tripwire set by BIN-101.) Puppetts: Who would've thought taking down a bunch of college students would be this easy? Then again, they're just college students. Right, force his eyes open! (TRS-578, REW-158, and BIN-101 beat up Maxstick, but to no avail, as his eyes are still shut, even though his body is heavily injured.) FAN-819: What about the mute one, sir? Puppetts: We'll deal with him later. For now, I have an idea to get this one to open up... (Snaps fingers) (BIN-101 brings in Stiris, unhypnotized and bound by BIN-101's coil arms.) Puppetts: I'm sure you're familiar with the fable about The North Wind and the Sun...the Wind used all the force he could, but the Sun won because it used persuasion instead. Stiris: M-Max! Jostick: Stiris?! What's he planning?! (Puppetts gets a little too close to Stiris) Puppetts: Stiris is your name...intriguing. You know, with a job like mine, it's hard to fit love into your schedule. I'd say the last time I had a date was about, say, a year ago. Clones are just no fun. It's not satisfying to have to completely erase a female clone's mind before she does your every will. But you, you'll provide just what I've been looking for ever since I got this job... (Gets dangerously close to Stiris, his lips getting close to Stiris's) Stiris: N-no....NO! PLEASE, NO! BIN-101: Uhh, sir? Right behind you. Puppetts: Hm? (Turns around to see Maxstick struggling to stand) Ah, splendid! Just what I was waiting for! Why don't you take a close look here, Max... (As BIN-101 loosens Stiris from his grip, Puppetts backhand slaps Stiris's face.) Stiris: AH! (Falls to the ground) (Maxstick suddenly face Puppetts with his eyes wide open in anger.) Jostick: It's over...he's finished. Puppetts: And now the opportunity is mine! Look into my medallion! (Holds a medallion out, smugly grinning at his victory) (In spite of having the medallion in plain sight, Maxstick only starts to stomp towards Puppetts.) Puppetts: (Grin weakens a little, as his grip on the medallion) Why isn't this working? (Maxstick starts to get closer to Puppetts.) Puppetts: (Grin becomes very weak) Why isn't this working?! Jostick: When I said "He's finished," I was referring to you, Puppetts! Look into his eyes... (As Maxstick gets dangerously close, Puppetts drops his medallion and his face is stricken with horror, seeing that Maxstick's eyes are on fire!) Puppetts: My Gildedguy...i-it can't be! Jostick: That's right! His blood is far beyond a boil! It's lava at this point! He's literally blinded with rage! Puppetts: M-m-MINIONS! Stop him! (TRS-578, FAN-819, BIN-101, and REW-158 get in Maxstick's way, only to be swatted away by Maxstick, who proceeds to pounce on Puppetts and knock him out with a single punch to the face!) (A few minutes later, when Puppetts regained consciousness...) Puppetts: ...but mommy, today's not Monda- (Puppetts finds himself surrounded by Team Revenge and his clones.) Puppetts: AAAAH! P-p-p-please! S-stay away from me! Don't kill me! I was just playing around! I-it was just a stupid joke! Can't you idiots take a joke? FAN-819: Oh, so making clones of heroes and forcing them to do your evil bidding is a joke? Puppetts: Y-y-yes! E-everything I've done! Even what I did to Stiris! Surely you'd know a joke when you see one, right, Stiris?! (Stiris is startled by Puppetts, but immediately switches to a stern demeanor.) Puppetts: W-w-w-wait a minute! You can't kill me! You're not supposed to! You have to get me arrested! Yeah! Send me to jail! If you kill me, you won't be heroes at all! Jostick: Yare yare...I'm having a hard time figuring out how to put my response to that in words. Max? Maxstick: (Grabs Puppetts by the collar with a slasher smile on his face) Guess we ain't heroes then. Jostick: My thoughts exactly. Do the honors. (The clones leave the facility while Team Revenge advances further in to find Scottick.) Puppetts: N-no! Please, don't leave me with him! Come back- (Maxstick backhand slaps Puppetts's face.) Maxstick: Sorry, no one's listenin'. (Raises a fist) Puppetts: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (30 minutes later...) Jostick: What took you so long? Were you really beating up that guy for half an hour? Strick: ...even for me, that's a little overkill. Maxstick: Nah, 20 minutes. I spent the last 10 doing something else... (Meanwhile, at the nearest hospital...) Speaker: Dr. Styles, have you brought that crate in yet? Dr. Styles: (Standing in front of a rumbling crate) In all my years in the medical field, I don't think I've seen anything like it... Doctor: Here, I'll help ya carry it. Dr. Styles: Thanks, and by the way, did you tell the other doctors about what's inside? Doctor: No, why? Dr. Styles: I think we're going to need all the anesthesia we've got. (On top of the crate is a sticker that reads: ''"CAUTION: Wild baboon inside.")'' (Inside the crate is actually Puppetts, who is struggling inside the crate to free himself.) Puppetts: I hate my life. - End - Category:Blog posts